


Of Potions and Rather Too-Attractive Coworkers

by ladanse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi, draco is honestly a little shit, the poor reader is having some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladanse/pseuds/ladanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not so fun, is it, being left hanging?" he asks, grin now maddeningly wide. "I'll be seeing you," he adds, and Disapparates.</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>Then.</p>
<p>Definitely worth abandoning your bunny slippers for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Potions and Rather Too-Attractive Coworkers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little thing, writing practice and whatnot.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

 

You come down the stairs in your ratty home robes and fuzzy bunny slippers because you thought you heard the tell-tale Floo swish from the bath. You really hope it was not, actually, the Floo; you aren't dressed for company and after last night's fiasco, you have important plans to drink yourself to oblivion amidst making fervent promises never to drink again, and whatnot.

 

In your living room stands one Draco Malfoy.

 

One Draco Malfoy, fellow Healer student, who, in aforementioned fiasco, played a rather important part. This part being, of course, that of the slightly drunk and very confused soul whom you may have thoroughly snogged, and then groped over his clothes, before coming to your senses and fleeing the pub.

 

"Hello," you say, nonplussed.

 

"Hello," he replies. "Shall we?"

 

"Shall we, what?"

 

He gives you one of those looks which suggests that you are quite possibly the daftest magic-user one could ever meet. "Primary Potions Practical Practice," he says, enunciating each 'p'. "As you may not recall, considering your intoxication last night - " wow, low blow - "we had made plans."

 

You are perfectly aware of said plans, thank you very much. However, in the light of the circumstances (by which you mean that time you assaulted him) you assumed that practice was cancelled.

 

"Sorry," you say, finally, after standing in silence for a few beats like an idiot.

 

"No problem," he says, and you stand there staring at him and debating the merits of Vanishing the entire situation (pros: no Malfoy in your living room; cons, a possible rip in space-time. You are seriously considering it).

 

"Let's go," he says, his deep voice sending shivers up your spine. You meet his liquid-grey eyes; he looks faintly amused. There go your hopes of him having been too drunk to remember.

 

This night is going to be _so much fun_.

 

******************

 

_Later_

 

You are in a slightly better robe and no bunny slippers, and Malfoy has convinced you to try a sip of the Euphoria Draught, "to see if we made it right," and everything is just _quite_ lovely.

 

"Hey," he says. You shiver again and turn. Honestly, damn that man.

 

"I do assume your memories from last night aren't too patchy?" he asks. The quirk of his mouth suggests he is laughing at you.

 

You are not giggling anymore. "Right - that - I just have to say - I'm terribly sorry - I mean I'm not, really, you are quite a handsome man, I mean, oh _Merlin_ \- "

 

He steps forward, pins you against the door by the hips, and snogs you quite thoroughly breathless. His lips are quite soft, you notice idly. You didn't realize that yester - 

 

  
_Oh_. That seems to be his hand - how it got quite so far under your robes, you're not sure, and -

 

He bites your lower lip and tightens his hand around the bare skin of your hip. "Thoughts stay on me," he says, but it's rather a lost cause as he does something with his fingers and you stop thinking altogether -

 

And suddenly, he is gone. Completely. Kaput. Zero. Zip. Naught, but cold air. You blink, confused.

 

He is at least six inches - a foot - _too_ _far_ away, and he is smiling. "Goodnight," he says, and steps back _again_.

 

"What?" you ask vaguely. You were rather hoping that you could finish this somewhere else, preferably with a bed -

 

"Good night," he repeats, now smiling openly.

 

"Malfoy, if you don't - "

 

"Not so fun, is it, being left hanging?" he asks, grin now maddeningly wide. "I'll be seeing you," he adds, and Disapparates.

 

Well.

 

Then.

 

You suppose - _well_.

 

Definitely worth abandoning your bunny slippers for.


End file.
